A Light That Never Comes
A Light That Never Comes is a song written and recorded by Linkin Park and Steve Aoki, extract as the only single from Linkin Park's second remix album Recharged. It is the twenty-fifth single by the band. On September 16, 2013, the song was unlocked through the band's online Facebook game LP Recharge (when the game itself was launched online on Facebook 4 days earlier), and is available for streaming on Xbox Music, and for digital downloading via iTunes, as a lyric video for the single itself is launched on the band's YouTube channel on the same day when players from across the world unlocked it via LP Recharge. A rare but official France radio edit of the song is available in digital download.LP - ALTNC (France radio edit) A CD single for the single itself is released on October 11, 2013 outside of North America, which includes Datsik's remix of "Until It Breaks". It's working title was "Victorious". The song also appeared in the 2014 documentary film, The Distortion of Sound. Releases * "A Light That Never Comes" (with Steve Aoki) * Recharged * A Light That Never Comes (Remixes) * A Light That Never Comes (LPJU Remixes) (A Linkin Park Junior Underground Compilation/Remix EP) * Linkin Park: XERO2.0 Remixes (XERO2.0 Remix) * Roads of the Lost (Hazmat Remix) Background In an interview with Aoki and Mike Shinoda on August 30, 2013, Shinoda stated that they have been working on the song "no less than half a year ago". The interview on video can be seen on the band's official YouTube channel and on Aoki's official YouTube channel. Live Info Chester Bennington and Mike Shinoda (as Linkin Park), and Steve Aoki performed the song for the first time at the Summer Sonic Festival on August 10, 2013, which took place in Tokyo, Japan. Live recordings that are recorded by hardcore Linkin Park fans can be seen on YouTube. 40-second previews of the song as a studio version can be seen and heard on YouTube that are launched by YouTube users, as well. Shinoda says that they have no plans on performing the song again with Aoki. However, he said that he imagines that it's going to happen, but doesn't know that it's going to be him and Chester again with Steve, or if it's going to be the whole band and Steve. He stated that can see both things happening. On November 15, 2013, Mike, Chester, and Steve performed the song with Blink-181 drummer Travis Barker at the Shrine Auditorium and Expo Hall. A short clip of their outstanding performance can be seen on Linkin Park's official Facebook page. On November 26, Mike, Chester, and Steve performed the song on Jimmy Kimmel Live!. Remix A reboot for the single itself is produced by Rick Rubin for the remix album, Recharged, known as a "Rick Rubin Reboot" on the album. Vicetone is the winner for remixing A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES in a remix contest, and it is now available for digital download everywhere online. A new and upcoming remix EP, titled as A Light That Never Comes (Remixes), has been confirmed by Linkin Park and Aoki, which is released on January 21, 2014 through Warner Bros. and Dim Mak Records, as it was not released through Machine Shop. Music Video On October 6, 2013, Joe Hahn confirmed a video for "A Light That Never Comes" is in production, by posting two behind the scenes pictures, and a short video preview on his Instagram account. The video was released a couple of days later, albeit on several sites across the world appealing to their respective regions only. The music video was then officially released worldwide on YouTube on October 17, 2013. A behind-the-scenes feature of the video is on Dell's official website. It features the band and a statue of Steve Aoki in a cyber world along with an unnamed actress. Track Listing ;Stream ;CD single Lyrics Nah, you don't know me Lightning above and a fire below me You cannot catch me / cannot hold me You cannot stop much less control me When it rains it pours When the floodgates open/ brace your shores That pressure don't care when it breaks your doors Say it's all you can take / better take some more (Oh . .) ‘Cause I know what it's like to test fate Had my shoulders pressed with that weight Stood up strong in spite of that hate (Oh . .) Night gets darkest right before dawn What don't kill you makes you more strong And I've been waiting for it so long The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes Oh . . Oh . . Oh . . Waiting for a light that never comes When I was young / they told me / they said “Make your bed, you lie in that bed A king can only reign til instead There comes that day it's off with his head" (Oh . .) Night gets darkest right before dawn What don't kill you makes you more strong You'll have my mercy, then when you're gone The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes Oh . . Oh . . Oh . . Waiting for a light that never comes And I told them: Nah, you don't know me Lightning above and a fire below me You cannot catch me / cannot hold me You cannot stop much less control me When it rains it pours When the floodgates open / brace your shores That pressure don't care / it breaks your doors Say it's all you can take / better take some more Oh . . Oh . . Oh . . Waiting for a light that never comes The nights go on Waiting for a light that never comes I chase the sun Waiting for a light that never comes Oh . . Oh . . Oh . . Waiting for a light that never comes Personnel ;Linkin Park * Chester Bennington – vocals * Rob Bourdon – drums * Brad Delson – lead guitar, backing vocals * Dave Farrell – bass, backing vocals * Joe Hahn – turntables, samples, programming, backing vocals * Mike Shinoda – vocals, rhythm guitar, keyboard, piano, synthesizer ;Additional musicians * Steve Aoki - programmer, producer See also * A Light That Never Comes (Remixes) References External Links * A Light That Never Comes (Lyrics Video on YouTube) * A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES (Official Music Video) * Making of A LIGHT THAT NEVER COMES on Dell.com Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Steve Aoki Singles Category:Steve Aoki Songs